Til the snow stops
by Jwei Lih
Summary: It's winter in Tokyo... Yuki has a headache and made Shuichi go away... element 11 is up...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I guess you guys have read so many fan fictions, you know the drill already… Clears throat I DO NOT own Gravitation and all the rest of the characters… However, some songies or new characters are mine… I guess that's about it… enjoy. :)

Rating: Uhm… P-7?

Note: I'm kinda new at this thing… Still, I'll try my best to make a fan fiction worth spending your time on…

YUKI means SNOW here (I'm such a piggy... although I know that's not what Maki designed...)… (in case you didn't know…)— I'm not trying to make things rhyme okay…?

**PROLOGUE:**

'_Winter,' _Yuki thought bitterly, '_the omen of despair.'_

Yuki Eiri, whose name meant snow, hated snow. He was a cold-hearted romance novelist, who named himself after someone he worked so hard to forget… Ah yes, the irony of it all.

Beside him was Shuichi.

'_Winter,' _Shuichi, Yuki's loversighed happily, '_wonderful… wonderland… snowman… snowballs… snow cones… snow angels…'_

Shindou Shuichi, the person who brightens up everybody's day, loved snow. He was one of the most popular vocalists in all of Japan and a member of Bad Luck.

"Yukii!! It's SNOWING! There's Yuki all over the place!" said Shuichi happily, putting on a pair of red wool gloves and an orange scarf, "let's go outside!" _Since you didn't come outside at all last year, _he wanted to add, but thought better of it.

Yuki only grunted in response.

"Aww c'mon Yuki! Don't be such a killjoy…" said Shuichi, pulling the arms of a disgruntled Yuki.

"Shut up. I'm having a headache," said Yuki, putting his hands to his head as if he were afraid that it would split, _again_.

"I guess you should quit smoking then… I hear that it's bad for your health…"

"My cigarettes don't give me headaches… you do." '_That wasn't pleasant… but he'll come around… He always has, hasn't he?'_

Shuichi looked at Yuki tearfully, hoping against hope that the author was just joking around.

But he wasn't.

"O-o-okay… I'll… I'll go now…" said Shuichi in a small voice, '_please stop me Yuki or at least act sorry, even if you don't say the words out loud_.' But then he realized a while later that Yuki wasn't going to do any of those things.

He wiped his tears with the back of his gloves as he ran away from the hostile Yuki. He paused at the door and looked at Yuki. _Please stop me, _he thought sadly.

But Yuki didn't look like he was going to… He didn't even give the impression of being sorry… He just appeared to be— annoyed…

"You do that," said Yuki, "and don't come back 'till the snow stops…"

— end of prologue—

: so how'd you guys like it? Yuki's acting like a real jerk, huh? Don't people sometimes do that when they're too confident of the love the other person has for them… Whoops! Said too much… Read the first element now… (but not before giving this part a review)…


	2. element 1: Numbness

Disclaimer: This creation is based the outstanding "Gravitation."— which is not mine… You know the rest, right?

Rating: Uhm… P-13? To be safe… due to some mild swearing…

Note: New songs and characters (which I already mentioned previously) are still coming up (although not in this element)— and are still mine… :P if it sounds too familiar… then it's just a coincidence… or it's not mine… My cousin made me a theme song for this fanfic! Hurrah! Of course, Bad Luck's performing the song much, much later…

**ELEMENT 1: **

**Numbness**

It was winter in Tokyo. The sweltering heat that used to greet them during this time of day was replaced by a gust of blistering cold snow, which made most— even the sun— hide.

Shuichi made his way through the bustling crowd, unaware that he was the only one who wasn't searching for somewhere to protect against the snow. He's mood and spirits were low, but he carried on as if everything was alright.

He already finished writing one song for their next album, and everyone loved the lyrics… but the moment he tried to sing it… he couldn't put any feeling to the words, no matter how hard he tried. He, of course, then played the stress card. (No one looked convinced, but nobody stopped him as he left the studio.)

"I'm just a little stressed out," he had said, "I'll be better in the morning."

But the truth was, he would never be better— not until the day winter ends.

Shuichi then decided to stop reflecting on the sad events that happened, as he passed by the park. '_Yuki loves me…' _he said to himself, '_he just had a really bad headache… He didn't mean it… he didn't mean it…'_

But the more he said that, the lesser he was convinced.

'_Tell me something,' _a voice inside said, '_did he ever say he loved you?'_

Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled, '_of course not… then he wouldn't be Yuki…'_

Yuki glanced at the chair that, like the rest of the house, felt empty. He leaned back and closed his eyes, while saying to himself, '_he'll be back… he'll be back...'_ But the more he said it, the lesser he believed.

He soon got irritated. (Due to sudden nicotine starvation… he took Shuichi's advice after all…) He wanted to punch or poke someone's eyes out— but he had no one to blame, but himself.

'_Damn,' _he thought angrily as he quickly lit a cigarette to calm himself down,_ 'keeping myself sane without cigarettes— during winter— is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I should start with just four sticks a day…'_

He leaned back on his chair again and felt the numbness wash over him…

And he knew he was going to be like that until the day snow stops…

Stress. Yeah right.

Hiro wanted to tell Shuichi that right there and then, but when he saw the misery in his best friend's eyes— he felt powerless. He couldn't do it.

_Must be his poor-excuse-of-a-lover's fault again, _Hiro decided as he followed the pink-haired vocalist out of the NG building and into the streets, '_I'll teach him a lesson as soon as Shuichi starts crying…'_

Shuichi sat on the cold park bench, hugging his knees close to his face.

_Where can I possibly sleep tonight? _Shuichi asked himself. He didn't want to go to Hiro… it might just end up with the guitarist punching Yuki's eyes out.

Shuichi thought about one of Tohma's hotels, but then changed his mind... Maybe it would give Tohma the impression that he wanted sympathy…

He didn't want sympathy…

He wanted Yuki…

'_Just when things finally work out… something has to come in the way,' _thought Shuichi sadly, '_I… I want to go back to Yuki…'_

"But how?" Shuichi asked himself.

"How what?" asked Hiro, coming up from behind him.

"Nothing," said Shuichi, wiping the tear on his cheek.

"Just stress?" asked Hiro, sitting beside his best friend.

"Uh huh…"

"Or does it have anything to do with _snow_?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"The moment you couldn't sing a single note right… but then again, I always know…"

"But you didn't…" '_leave him with a bloody nose?… Wound him?… Kill him?'_

"No," said Hiro, reading the pink-haired singer's mind.

"Thanks," said Shuichi meekly, 'for not confronting him."

"Who said anything about '_not confronting' _him?"

"Then why…?"

"We had an agreement and I plan to stick by it… I will only _severely_ make him pay if you cried for any reason other than your own stupidity…"

"Believe me," said Shuichi, "I'm crying because of my own stupidity right now…" '_Note to self: don't cry because of Yuki… in front of Hiro.'_

Shuichi stood up and showed Hiro a brave smile. '_My stupidity…' _his head repeated over and over.

'_You can't fool me,' _thought Hiro, '_but I'll let this pass… just like everything else…' _"Let's just go home okay? Don't worry about it," said Hiro.

— end of element—

note: observe that I used _numbness _as my element title (notice that I used element instead of chapter… it's a secret I intend to keep before the last chap— err— element…)… Hehe. Secret. :P

So… what do you think? Goody? No goody? Review please. :)


	3. element 2: Darknes

Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned by Maki-sempai… Not Gurae-san (a.k.a. me…)… Yes, yes… she's the lucky girl who owns Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Hiro, Tohma and all those cute guys…

Rating: Uhm… P-13? To be safe… due to some mild swearing…

Note: I repeat… New songs and characters (which I already mentioned previously) are still coming up (although not in this element)— and are still mine… :P if it sounds too familiar… then it's just a coincidence… or it's not mine… My cousin made me a theme song for this fanfic! Hurrah! Of course, Bad Luck's performing the song much, much later…

**ELEMENT 2: **

**Darkness**

The disgruntled blond author hadn't continued his novel, nor done anything productive for that matter. In fact, he just spent the past days and nights locked up in his workstation sitting in front of his unplugged laptop.

'_Snow… it's depressing,' _thought Yuki drowsily, while leaning his back on his chair, '_it always reminds one of darkness…'_

_'Yuki…'_

Sensei…

'_Yuki...'_

My family…

'_Yuki…'_

Shuichi.

"Yuki!" the voice said, "open up! I know you're in there!"

'_So it wasn't a figment of my imagination?' _Yuki asked himself, as he slowly stood up and walked out of the room for the first time in days.

Much to Yuki's surprise, it wasn't Shuichi (he imagined that the _Yuki _voice came from a child—)… it was Hiro, Shuichi's best friend.

The author, although he was a bit disappointed to see the guitarist, stood his ground and asked, "what do you want this time?"

"Why do you always have to be like this Eiri-kun?" Hiro asked, his eyes glinting wickedly.

"You know you can always punch me all you want," offered Yuki.

"Can't do that— no matter how much I want to— because Shuichi asked me not to…"

"Then I'm telling you— no asking you— to hit me all you want."

"Can't we just talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," said Yuki, looking away.

"Then why did you kick him out again?" asked Hiro angrily.

"I didn't kick him out… he left by himself."

"And I'm supposed to believe that crap?"

"It's true…" '_Technically,' _Yuki thought.

"Then why did he leave?"

"I don't know…" '_why I didn't stop him…'_

Hiro heaved a sigh. '_This is so damn hard… I need a cigarette…' _"I suggest you talk to him… I can't stand it when he sulks around all day especially if it's because of you," said Hiro, turning around to leave, "I won't be home until nine o'clock tonight."

'_I guess this is everything,' _thought Shuichi, packing the last of his clothes in his knapsack. He pulled out a letter and left it on the living room table.

'_Goodbye Hiro…' _he thought sadly as he covered his pink hair with a hood and left.

_20 kmph… 30 kmph…_

_Can't this thing go any faster? _Yuki thought impatiently.

_35 kmph… 40 kmph…_

The snow fell gently on the black car that was steadily accelerating on the road.

'_Darn it,' _cursed Yuki under his breath when he realized that the glass wiper was jammed,_ 'just hope there aren't pedestrians at this hour.'_

_'Don't think about it,' _Shuichi told himself, '_don't think about Yuki…'_

He looked at the different apartments across the street.

'_There's an apartment for rent… I better go and ask about it,' _he thought as he stepped into the slippery road, unaware of a vehicle that was fast approaching…

end of element—

note: I guess I'll be having trouble releasing the next element anytime soon since I'm still debating with my cousin (about whether Shuichi gets hit by Yuki or someone else… or whether he gets hit or not…) Well, more reasons to stay tuned eh? :) Like I always say… Please review. :)


	4. element 3: Useless

Disclaimer: I guess, being true Gravitation fans, we all know which ones are from the series/manga and which ones are from the imaginations…

Rating: Uhm… P-13? To be safe… due to some mild swearing…

Note: I repeat… New songs and characters (which I already mentioned previously) are still coming up (although not in this element)— and are still mine… :P if it sounds too familiar… then it's just a coincidence… or it's not mine… My cousin made me a theme song for this fanfic! Hurrah! Of course, Bad Luck's performing the song much, much later…

When they speak aloud, I use "this", when they think, I use 'this', when in the phone, the other person speaks (like this), and when they sing, I use this…

Sorry if the thoughts in the previous chapters were kinda mixed up… I only used _italics_… But now, I edited the thingies and I used 'apostrophes' instead… :) You can read it again if you want to understand it properly… Then again… Here's my next element…

**ELEMENT 3: **

**Useless**

Hiro sat casually in one of the restaurants across the NG building. He knew that having Yuki and Shuichi together again would just hurt him— buy hey, that's what martyr best friends are for, right?

"You're— you're Hiro right?" a voice behind him asked.

"Not too loud," hissed the guitarist.

"Oh my gosh! It is you," she squealed, "can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," said Hiro, "name?"

"Just send it out to _Ayaka_."

"Ayaka?" Hiro repeated in disbelief.

"Yep! Ayaka…that's my name," said the fan, "why? Is there something wrong?"

"No… here," said Hiro, giving the piece of paper to _Ayaka_, "I just… never mind… thank you for supporting Bad Luck."

"Umm… okay," said Ayaka cheerfully, kissing Hiro on the cheeks, "thank you!"

Hiro casually stood up, paid for the meal and walked out of the restaurant. He sighed inaudibly, 'that reminds me… Ayaka's calling me in fifteen minutes… I guess I'll have to break Shuichi and Yuki's happy reunion…'

"Hello?" asked Hiro, as he arrived outside his door, "is it SAFE to come in?" He joked.

He listened for any smashing or smooching sounds.

After a few seconds of silence, Hiro simply assumed they were making themselves _presentable _and knocked again, "I'm coming in now, okay?"

Hiro opened the door and looked around the unusually tidy living room.

'Maybe both of them left early…' decided Hiro, 'at least I can have Ayaka all to myself...'

The phone rang.

It was Ayaka.

"Hello (hi)," said Hiro, "I almost forgot you would call…(That's sad…) Until a fan came… (Good fan. I didn't know you had fans!) Well of course I get my share of fans… (I thought the vocalist gets all the fans.) Red-heads are just as attractive as pink-heads… (I wouldn't know about that…) Well, brown-heads on the other hand… (What's that supposed to mean?) Just kidding, just kidding… (I'm laughing from the inside…)"

He sat lazily on the couch in front of the TV and propped his feet on the table. Then he noticed Shuichi's letter.

"(So, have you eaten dinner?) Uh-huh…" he said as he pulled the hurriedly-written letter from under a book, "(I cooked chicken.) chicken huh?… I love chicken too… (that's because you're chicken) I'm not chicken… (Yes you are… chicken!) Hey!… (Can we have some sort of party?) I guess we could do that… (Christmas party…?) Christmas?… (I'll be coming over in two weeks time.) You're coming?… that's great… (so, how's Eiri? Are they finally getting married?) Yuki's doing fine… Nope, their not getting married… (…)You know what? I'll call you tomorrow— cause I've got some things to do… (I understand.) Oh-kay… (Can you call at about eight in the evening? I'm going out the whole morning… business.) I understand… (good night… I l—love you.) good night… I do too…"

Hiro leaned back, 'that was a stupid lie… /the 'I've got to do some things' part/' he thought as he opened Shuichi's letter.

"Hiro… Took all my stuff with me, except a few things that couldn't fit into my bag… Don't worry, I'll be okay…" 'no you won't' "Don't find me okay?… I'll be back when I've figured everything out… I guess I just need to be alone for a little while— just like that time about four years ago when Grasper broke up— but I do appreciate your help. Thanks a lot, Hiro… but this is something I have to do by myself. Hope you understand… Shuichi."

Hiro read and reread the letter.

It didn't make any sense.

Why did Shuichi leave? Was he afraid of showing Hiro his tears?

'Wait a minute…' Hiro thought, 'where's Yuki?'

end of element—

note: um… I'm so sorry that's it's all Hiro— I'm not saying it's a bad thing (avoids tomatoes thrown by Hiro fans)— I presume what I'm doing is pathetically obvious now… I'll admit it. Yeah, I was buying some time— but I had to write another element to enhance the detail on Hiro's life (since he's the best friend and everything)— and I'm waiting for reactions and reviews… I will repeat this part: I'll really be having trouble releasing the next element anytime soon since I'm still debating with my cousin (about whether Shuichi gets hit by Yuki or someone else… or whether he gets hit or not…) Well, more reasons to stay tuned eh? :) Like I always say… Please review. :) Shuichi and Yuki's fate depend on it… :)


	5. element 4: Wickedness

slams phone Bwahahahaha! I've finally finished the two-day debate with my cousin. Although… sulks I didn't win… good thing is— she didn't win either! My classmate did… she suggested an alternative event aside from the usual getting-run-over-by-a-car-and-ending-up-in-a-coma-or-something-worse plot (which is a bit common in most of the fanfics I've read so far…). Why did I laugh? Well, read the 4th element to find out…

Disclaimer: I already disclaimed everything I needed to disclaim.

Rating: Uhm… P-13? Not really sure… I guess I'm too wholesome

Note: I repeat… New songs and characters (which I already mentioned previously) are still coming up (in this element)— and are still mine… :P if it sounds too familiar… then it's just a coincidence… or it's not mine… My cousin, whom I quarreled for two straight days, made me a theme song for this fanfic! Hurrah! Of course, Bad Luck's performing the song much, much later…

When they speak aloud, I use "this", when they think, I use 'this', when in the phone, the other person speaks (like this), and when they sing, I use this…

Please don't freak out you don't see Shuichi's name when you read the next few paragraphs.

**ELEMENT 4: **

**Wickedness**

"Erika! Breakfast!" Erika's mom said through the intercom.

"It's Eri, mom," Erika corrected for the thousandth time, as she combed her raven-black hair.

Every morning started like this. Eri would purposely wake up later than she was supposed to, and just wait for her mom to call her to breakfast.

"Tell me something," her mom said, peering over her glasses to look at Eri's hair, "why didn't you get the blue highlights your fashion consultant suggested you to get?"

"Blue?" laughed Eri, "that madman of a consultant does not even know the meaning of the word fashion… Besides, what makes my pink highlight cool is the way it suddenly appears when the lights just hit it right…"

"I thought you hated pink."

"Pink 'things'… pink hair is different… take Shuichi for example…"

"Shu Chichi? I thought you've stopped collecting weird stuff toys already…"

"Whatever mom. Shuichi is NOT a stuffed toy."

"Speaking of which, you should buy one for your baby cousin," said her mom as she started sketching her designs for the summer wear (since she's finished the winter and spring wear already).

"I am NOT attending the 'stupid' children's party," said Eri angrily, "I'm eighteen for crying out loud! I'd rather go to the gym and practice with the other black-belters…"

"You are attending and you are buying your cousin a gift. Who knows? Someone might have pity on you and…You will abide by my rules whilst you are at my house," her mom said finally.

"My apartment's finished anyway, I shall not be here any longer…"

Eri drove along the deserted streets. She knew what her mom was talking about and it irritated her. She looked at the passenger's seat where a mask sat.

'No one's out on the street anyway, might as well get used to the torture,' she thought as she put the party mask on.

'_Don't think about it,' _Shuichi told himself dizzily, '_don't think about Yuki…'_

He looked at the different apartments across the street.

'_There's an apartment for rent… I better go and ask about it,' _he thought as he stepped into the slippery road, unaware of a vehicle that was fast approaching…

Eri finished putting on her mask.

She looked straight ahead and saw the entranced hooded figure.

'Oh shit!' she thought, when she realized the guy had no intention on living, 'I can't kill a person now...'

She steered the car away from the suicidal guy, ignoring the screeching of her beloved wheels. She hastily opened her door and walked out, wanting to give the guy a piece of her mind.

"Hey you!" she said, "what the hell are you doing in the middle of the street?"

Shuichi looked at her with blank eyes before passing out.

'Oh damn, don't tell me I actually hit him… Is it just the impact or… Just great. I'm going to my cousin's party with an unconscious— possibly dead— person…'

Yuki looked ahead and found a silver convertible.

'Just what I need… a road block,' he thought as he sounded the horn, 'who the heck would drive a convertible in this weather?'

He soon saw the owner of the said vehicle, tugging at something on the road. He saw her look at him and smile apologetically. He watched lazily as she steered her vehicle a little bit.

He didn't see what she was pulling though, because he had a more important thing in his mind…

Shuichi.

'Oh no! Don't tell me…' she thought nervously, 'it's Shindou Shuichi…'

She figured that she would faint as well, but then she thought of an idea.

With a mischievous grin, she used her ability (a.k.a. strength… along with karate skill…) to carry Shuichi into her car.

'Many might call this kidnapping,' she told herself with a wicked grin, as she restarted the car, 'but when you've got only one winter left to live— you don't care what people say.'

—end of element—

note: um… well… that's the alternative to the Shuichi-gets-run-over plot… :) Twist? Twist? Twist? (-) You didn't see it coming? Or did you? Hehe! Review my dears and make me happy… :) Of course, I could always post the other version of element 4… (but I warn you, it's annoyingly short… so far…) when you ask for it nicely… (or I could e-mail it to you…) Buwahahaha! Review!


	6. element 5: Sadness

hides behind Ryuichi, avoiding various things being thrown Hey! It's not my fault Erika is the lucky girl who gets to pick Shuichi up. avoids a piano I swear! I only designed the plot… avoids a coffee table… not the characters… I swear! raises a white flag I give up! pants There! shoves next element into opponents' hands Now go read the next element… and review afterwards…

Disclaimer: I already said that I already disclaimed everything I needed to disclaim.

Rating: Uhm… P-13? Not really that much sure… I guess I'm too wholesome

Note: Read my previous notes in the previous elements… I'm tired of copy-pasting it… :) Yo, in case you guys are confused about Erika/Eri, she is a daughter of a very rich designer (and she has her own money… she used to model her mom's clothes before she rebelled) and she's a karate black-belter.

**ELEMENT 5: **

**Sadness**

Eri took Shuichi and his backpack to her new apartment.

'Oh… he looks REEEAALLLLYYY cute!,' she thought, as she put him on the couch, 'and really light too…'

Shuichi stirred.

Eri stared, then she realized that she wasn't just carrying some boy, it was Shuichi.

Shuichi looked at the masked Eri carefully.

"Hello," said Shuichi politely, "do I know who you?"

"Uhm… well… actually…" stammered Eri.

"You're a girl…" he said, noticing the femininity of her voice, "you must be very strong…" 'and you can't be a kidnapper, right?'

"I— uhm… well… I actually thought my car hit you hard… You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, looking into Shuichi's purple eyes.

"Nope!" Shuichi replied cheerfully, "I've had worse accidents before."

"Yeah… so I heard…"

There was an awkward silence in the living room. The only sounds that could be heard are the gentle tapping of the trees on the glass window and the whistling of the kettle.

"Wait here, k?" said Eri, going to the kitchen to get the kettle and a cloth.

Shuichi looked around the cozy living room. He noticed that everything in the room screamed feminine. His eyes lingered at the book shelf where he could see some titles that were written by Yuki.

He stood up and touched the cover of one of Yuki's books. 'I never actually got around to reading one of his books,' he thought sadly, 'how he must hate me for that… he went to every one of my concerts yet I never read…'

"What are you admiring there, Shuichi-san?" Eri asked mildly, while soaking a cloth in a lukewarm water.

"Books," said Shuichi, "why are you covering your face?"

'Oh shoot! I forgot about this…' she thought as she touched her face.

"I'm ugly," was the pathetic excuse.

Of course, that was a lie.

Erika was pale, but not ugly. Her black hair (with pink highlights) was long and straight, and her eyes were aquamarine blue, subtly accenting her pink lips.

But she never considered herself as anything other than cursed (much less pretty).

"I don't think that's it," said Shuichi, staring into his captor's eyes.

"You shouldn't move around too much," said Eri, wringing the cloth, "you might have some bruises…"

"Don't worry… I've suffered worse. Won't you at least show me your face so I can thank you properly?"

Eri looked away, "I… I can't… sorry…"

"Well… um… I have to get going now okay?" Shuichi said, standing up to leave, "It was nice meeting you... um…" 'what's her name again?'

"Erika..." muttered Eri. 'If I said Eri, he'll think I'm a Yuki Eiri fanatic of some sort… I heard they had something a few years ago… well, goodbye Shuichi— it was nice while it lasted.'

Shuichi looked at the girl one last time, alarmed to see tears (or sweat) trickle down her mask.

Yuki knocked purposefully on Hiro's door. There was little time left, since Hiro would be coming back soon… There won't be enough time to hold Shuichi close and tell him everything that he's been wanting to hear… Everything… He had to tell him… Or risk losing him forever.

"Open up," Yuki said.

Hiro opened the door with a gloomy look on his face.

"Well, where is he?" asked Yuki impatiently.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Hiro, showing the blond author Shuichi's letter, "he left…" "Do you know where he might be?"

"I'm just as baffled as you are," said Yuki. 'Damn brat… he had to make things hard for all of us…'

"What are you going to do now?" asked Hiro.

"I guess, for now, I'll go home and contact anyone he might have run into…"

"Are you crying?" Shuichi asked. 'So this is how Yuki feels whenever he sees me cry…' he thought as he bent down and looked at the girl's eyes.

"N-n-no…" Eri lied.

"Don't cry, k? We can be friends you know… there's no need to hide yourself," said Shuichi, wiping the moisture from the mask.

"… just go home Shuichi… just go home…" said Eri.

'home…' Shuichi repeated in his head, 'I don't have a home… not until winter ends anyway.'

'I can't believe I thought the famous Shuichi would want to stick around in this 2-million-dollar hellhole… This house is too small for him,' she thought sadly.

"… do you want me to stay, Erika-san?" asked Shuichi. 'well, that's how I reacted once when Yuki said he'll leave (it turned out to be a joke…)— I'm just assuming she'd want me to stay…'

Eri looked at the pink-haired singer and nodded shyly. 'yes… duh… who the heck wouldn't want the great Shindou Shuichi to hang around?'

"But… you don't need to stay forever… Just for the season," said Eri. 'I don't have forever…'

Shuichi wanted to sigh at that statement, but thought better of it. "Thanks…" he said.

He didn't want to ask her why— she might extend it.

—end of element—

note: um… to sum it all up… Shuichi decided to stay at Erika's 'two-million-dollar hellhole' (a.k.a. the apartment they were in…) but he's only staying there for the winter… that's a good thing I guess…

thanks to everyone who reviewed... although there are only a fair few... :s


	7. element 6: Tactlessness

hides behind Ryuichi, avoiding various things being thrown Hey! It's not my fault Erika is the lucky girl who gets to live with Shuichi. avoids a piano I swear! It's all Yuki's fault… avoids a coffee table… Oh shoot, wrong thing to say… avoids more things thrown I swear! If Yuki didn't… avoids tomatoes raises a white flag I give up! pants There! shoves next element into audiences' hands Now go read the next element… and review afterwards…

… by the way… Eri is not going to end up with Shuichi… so never fret Shu-Yuki fans…

Disclaimer: I already said that I already disclaimed everything I needed to disclaim.

Rating: Uhm… P-13? Not really that much sure…

Note: Read my previous notes in the previous elements… I'm tired of copy-pasting it… :) Yo, in case you guys are confused about Erika/Eri (Eri is her nickname, k?), she is a daughter of a very rich designer (and she has her own money… she used to model her mom's clothes before she rebelled), she's smart (I.Q is 148) and she's a black-belter (correct spelling/term?)… Just a little background thing… Okay… Read on…

Anyway… don't let my nonsense blabbering keeping you from reading on… Go on… review afterwards… :)

By the way… just bear with me on this element okay? (you'll soon see why…)

**ELEMENT 6: **

**Tactlessness**

No one has heard of Shuichi.

Yuki pounded his fist on the kitchen counter forcefully, 'to hell with all of them!'

He looked at Shuichi's mug, which was a few meters away, and started immensely missing the pink-haired singer— no, HIS pink-haired singer.

'Oh great… don't tell me I'll have to _pray_ for him to come home…' he thought grimly as his story _COOL_ came to his mind... 'I love him dammit! I love him so much it hurts… but why I can't say it downright? What the hell am I supposed to do without him?'

This winter was turning out to be the worst one yet.

The snow that was once tapping gently, was now beating forcefully on the rooftops.

Shuichi snuggled in a bed in one of the many rooms in the big house. He felt cold— he needed Yuki.

Still asleep, he stood up and walked out of the room (the door could easily be opened because it was adjoining Eri's room— like some sort of secret passage thing— told ya she was rich…).

'Yuki,' he muttered softly, 'Yuki… it's cold…hold me Yuki…'

Eri dreamed of things… horrible things.

She was in a dark alley, surrounded by thugs… she was trapped. She tried to scream, but no sound came out… She tried to cry— but no tears came out… And the thugs just kept coming closer and closer…

Eri awoke with a start. She glanced at the alarm clock on her beside table and yawned.

It was seven o'clock and the snowstorm from the night before had disappeared, although not quite completely, into light drizzles.

She got off the bed and was about to change her clothes when something caught her eye— Shindou Shuichi sprawled in an awkward angle a few meters from her bed...

start of flashback (what happened that night)

Shuichi walked over to where Eri slept, while still muttering the words "hold me Yuki…"

Eri was still dreaming about being surrounded by thugs…

Knowing that no one would be there to help her, she took matters into her own hands… She flailed around in her sleep, accidentally hitting and pulling her sheets, and when she felt Shuichi's hands (which were searching for Yuki, mind you…), she pulled him and threw the unconscious boy to the nearby wall.

Shuichi's head hit the wall with a loud thud, and he fell into a heap on the floor…

Yep, that's what happened… that no one could remember. (Just the readers and the author…)

end of flashback

"Shindou-san?" Eri asked cautiously, poking the motionless singer. 'Don't tell me I've done it again… Curse my reflexes and my ability in karate… I just hope it's nothing serious…'

Of course it was nothing serious.

It was only dried blood present at the back part of the pink-haired boy's head… and he was only unconscious— nothing serious… until… he actually regained consciousness…

—end of element—

note: Okay… so Shuichi still thought that Yuki was there in the other room… And since no one has actually BEEN to their (Yuki's and Shuichi's) apartment, much less show a blue print of it, let's all just assume that all rich people buy the same rich apartments… etc… Well, go on, be good Gravitation fans and review this element…

Sorry this elie is embarrassingly, pathetically, ridiculously, ludicrously, incredibly, impossibly, impeccably, undeniably short… I was just debating to my other self on how you guys might react to this… REVIEW please…

the next chapter will consist of an intermission number... a song written by yours truly... and the replies to the reviews...

of course... the next next chapter will contain the continuation!


	8. Intermission number

**INTERMISSION NUMBER!!**

Okay… so, here is the alleged "intermission number" I promised you guys… to those who don't like love songies very much… you can press the forward button-like thing 'cause it'll lead you directly to the next element of the story…

There is no real timeline here and I'm not going to say that this is a spoiler… because it's not… :)

(I know I suck at writing things… but I couldn't help it! I love concerts! Going to them… being in them… performing in them! It's a different feeling when you're actually singing in front of all those people!)

But then again, this is a song by Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper…

Hah! I knew it would make your ears perk up… :)

Uhm… I'm sorry if it's a bit bad… :( I just wanted to distract you guys for awhile, while I figure out a way to end the 'til the snow stops story… :) Of course, there's always your escape… the button-like thing…

Last warning: it's a crappy love song…

Oh… and _my _thoughts or notes are enclosed like (this)…

Shuichi stood alone behind the curtains in the concert hall, aware of the presence of the audience. He stood there, for about a few seconds, mixed emotions coursing through his mind. 'I'm here… in the same stage as Nittle Grasper… with my band… yet… I'm scared… I don't think I'm going to be as good as Sakuma-san…'

Ryuichi appeared behind him a second later, wearing the same serious expression he always wore when he was on stage. "Are you ready?" he asked Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded, although he felt like going home… to Yuki… (But then again, Yuki won't be home…) He sighed inaudibly.

Ryuichi apparently noticing the tension inside Shuichi, said, "this song… was written for us by Yuki… You know that, right?"

Shuichi's eyes shone, although they were a bit sad. "Let's go…" he said, as Ryuichi signaled the backstage crew to start the effects.

Smoke and blue lights filled the stage, and people were getting hyped. The audience screamed, yelled, cheered, and applauded; all except Yuki Eiri, who was standing at his usual place next to the exit.

The melody of Hiro's guitar silenced the poor creatures and caused them to gaze blankly at the stage. _A love song? A… slow love song? _It was different from the fast-paced rock music they normally heard from both bands… it was… uh… weird.

_**"Why," **_Shuichi said the first word with such gracefulness that the girls in the front row were on the verge of fainting, **_"does it have to be so hard…" _**He looked calm, a bit emotional, but calm nevertheless. **_"To tell someone how you feel?" _**He glanced at his left side for effect (it was either that or K-san would yank it that way…), waiting for Ryuichi to appear beside him. **_"Why do you have to wall your heart…" _**Shuichi sang, resisting the urge to massage his aching neck, **_"and fortify it with steel?"_**

**_"I…" _**Ryuichi's golden voice echoed in the dark concert hall, **_"I've been hurt so many times…" _**He looked at Shuichi solemnly, **_"and I don't know what to do…" _**Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but Ryuichi raised his hand, **_"You can say whatever you like.." _**He looked at the audience, **_"but love won't pull me through…"_**

**_"And yet you stay…" _**Shuichi sang.

Tohma and Noriko played their keyboards using the same notes Hiro did (only softer), and Suguru synthesized the three instruments, making it sound more soothing.

**_"Tell me why don't you go?" _**Shuichi continued, singing as if he was speaking to Yuki. **_"And when you start believing again…" _**he closed his eyes for effect,**_ "will you let me know?" _**Shuichi walked back a few steps as Ryuichi stepped forward.

**_"You stay here in my arms …" _**Ryuichi sang, as if he was talking to some invisible lover, **_"and I hear you crying deep inside…" _**Ryuichi looked away wistfully, **_"I won't go… I won't go… away…"_**

**_"Why," _**Now Ryuichi was alone. (Noriko also sang… in the background…) (Shuichi had mysteriously disappeared from the stage… ah! The wonders of special effects…) **_"does it have to be so hard…" _**Ryuichi bowed his head. **_"To tell someone how I feel?" _**He waited for Shuichi to reappear. **_"Why do I have to wall my heart… and fortify it with steel?"_**

**_"You've been hurt one too many times," _**Shuichi sang emotionally, **_"and you don't know what to do…" _**He looked at Yuki sadly, **_"If I had my say, I would tell you…" _**He looked away, _what was the next line again? _He looked at Hiro, who was already confused at the too dramatic pause (although the audience didn't notice… because the music was still playing and Shuichi looked like he was building up some dramatic tension.) Then he looked at Yuki again, who was smirking evilly. Then he remembered the words… (or so he thinks…) **_"I love you…" _**(oops! Wrong!) **_"and love will pull us through…" _**(whew… good thing he finally remembered the real lyrics…)

They prolonged the last note as Tohma started playing Sleepless Beauty.

The audience just listened in rapt attention at the smooth transition, a bit surprised, but pleased all the same.

"**_I've been charmed by your eyes, from far away…" _**sang Ryuichi, inviting Shuichi to sing along. (In case some of you aren't aware… Ryuichi sang Sleepless Beauty in Shuichi's first appearance in the ASK concert…) **_"Wake up and wait for me…"_**

"**_Break the night's barricade and call out…" _**sang Shuichi, smiling at Ryuichi, **_"the crowd comes out of the reflection…"_**

"_**There's no way out…"**_

"_**If you plan to endure the impact…"**_

"_**Until it collapses…"**_

"_**A projected lie…"**_

A shrill firing of a gun, cut the celebration short.

(Sorry guys… had to end it before I got carried away with the whole concert thing… don't pout at me like that!! I did tell you it was short, didn't I?)****

-- Yey! Now… I'm going to give reply to the reviews the good people of the world gave me…--

--(sorry if I spelled some names wrong… I was kinda writing in short hand during lunch break… guess you can kinda relate to how it feels… the pressure!!)--

To Surfernetgirl: ummm… thanks a dozen for the compliment… I haven't read good reviews in a while because the people in that other site… (I guess you gurabiteshiyon fans already know about it…) were a bunch of big-time writers… and I felt kinda left out… :( thanks for enjoying it… :) Thanks for imagining the imagery with me… :) I really appreciate readers who appreciate hard work… (oh no… getting sappy… must stop…)

To Stepher-chan39: I'm really honored to write one of the stories that made you cry… don't say you're pathetic— it'll make me cry… :( Thank you! :) Oh yeah… well… bad things usually happen to good people (which goes to show that Shuichi is a really good person to experience all that misery…). Anyways, things will work out just fine… I would like to tell all of you that Jwei Lih is not a sadist…

To MC88: Hmph… you were just saying those nice things because we're kababayan and I'm your friend… Tsk tsk… Anyway, thanks for being… uh… there… :) Let's conquer the world!!!

To Little Fox Kit: Thanks! I am so happy, glad, exhilarated and proud that you liked it!!

To clueless97: It would take Yuki Eiri just a few elements more…

To Chibi-Midnight-Sakai: Thanks… well, here's the update…

To those who reviewed after I posted element 6: thank you so much… :) I will recognize all of you at the epilogue or at the final element… whichever is convenient… :) THANK YOU to all the good and bad comments… (I never delete reviews by the way… unless if they're so false, even the devil would cringe… :))


	9. element 7: Worthlessness

I'd never actually thought that I'd let myself get too carried away and turn this into something dramatic… It was supposed to be funny! cries hysterically Just… go and read it… I need to be alone…

Thoughts when on the phone are enclosed like this…

Disclaimer: I already said that I already disclaimed everything I needed to disclaim.

Rating: Uhm… P-13? Due to sarcasm and a bit of sick humor… but then again… even Sesame Street (for someone like me) deserve a PG-13 rating.. :)

Note: This might probably be the second to the last time Eri will be present… so I guess you guys can rejoice… I won't say anymore… :( Just… just… read and review okay?… :(

**ELEMENT 7: **

**Worthlessness**

"Shindou-san?" Eri asked cautiously, poking the motionless singer. 'Don't tell me I've done it again… Curse my reflexes and my ability in karate… I just hope it's nothing serious…'

Of course it was nothing serious.

It was only dried blood present at the back part of the pink-haired boy's head… and he was only unconscious— nothing serious… until… he actually regained consciousness…

He sat up, opened his eyes and stared at Eri for a second before recoiling.

"Wh-wh-who a-a-re you…?" he asked the raven-haired girl, looking at her with fear.

"What?" asked Eri, "don't joke around Shindou-san…"

"Shindou-san? Is that my name?"

"Stop kidding…"

"…"

"Dammit Shuichi-san…" said Eri, feeling as though she was about to be sick. 'Great… I had to panic…'

She ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, bending over the sink to throw up. She had never felt so frightened… she was in so much trouble…

She ran away from home, kidnapped a rock star and made him lose his memory all in the same week.

This was punishment, she just knew it…

'Whoever's listening up there…' she said softly, 'I'm sorry that I didn't befriend Ryuichi… I'm sorry I bought this apartment… I'm sorry I didn't go to my cousin's birthday… I'm sorry I didn't go back to my mother's place… I'm sorry I had no intention of going back at all… I'm sorry if I kidnapped Shindou Shuichi and made him live here… I'm just sorry okay? Please don't curse him too…'

And with that said, she threw up some more…

But even after the touching speech she made in the bathroom, Shindou Shuichi still had amnesia.

There was hell to pay…

"You never answered my question," Shuichi told Erika the moment she stepped out of the bathroom.

"What question?" Eri asked, bewildered. 'Great, now _I_ have amnesia?'

"Who are you?" Shuichi repeated.

"Oh… I'm um… Taka Erika…" Eri said softly. 'Damn… I'm so screwed…'

"Are you my cousin?"

"..no…"

"Sister?"

"..no…"

"Mother?"

".. of course not!" Eri snapped, assisting the singer to stand, "we should really eat...."

"Friend?"

".. technically— I mean— yes… I'm your friend." Guilt wrenched at Eri's heart. 'I'm the friend who accidentally whacked you on the head and caused you to lose you memory… Yep… I'm the best friend you'll ever have in your life.'

Yuki watched the snow fall slowly.

He had put his whole life on hold and it was all the weather's fault… hell, it was all HIS fault.

The phone rang.

He didn't want to answer it… It was probably one of the many previous callers… but then again, maybe it was Shuichi…

"Hello," Yuki said gruffly, "(Good morning Eiri-san) Tohma… (please… call me oniisan…) What do you want? (Do you have any idea on where Shindou-san is?) … (He was supposed to be here…) … (We haven't heard from him… we've already tried contacting his cellphone…) Well, I'm not that damn brat's keeper... (So he's not living there anymore? Tohma sounds delighted) Not exactly… (Don't lie to me Eiri-san. What happened to Shindou-san?) He… he left… It's technically true (Well, is that really what happened?)"

Yuki groaned, 'I don't have time for you "brotherly" concerns right now…'

Tohma gave up, probably knowing that the conversation was going nowhere.

"(Well… goodbye now, Eiri-san…) …Bye…"

Yuki hang the phone up and sighed audibly.

Tohma was even more of a pain when Shuichi wasn't around…

"K-kun…" Hiro said worriedly, "Shuichi's missing."

"Well now…" said K, "that is a bit alarming… how long has he been missing?"

"For about three days now…"

"You haven't heard from him at all?" asked K, idly polishing one of his machine guns.

"Not a word… I tried calling him but his phone is not even on," said Hiro.

"We'll wait for about three more days, then we'll officially ask for the police department's help… Because we all know that our Shuichi can't last for a week without his Yuki… besides, we can't call a person missing until about a week has passed," said K, examining the bullets one by one, "we'll find him before winter ends, don't worry too much."

"Erika-chan," Shuichi asked cautiously, "why are we living in the same house?"

Eri didn't immediately answer, too pleased at the sound of Shuichi's voice when he said 'Erika-chan'.

"Um… see… we sort of bought this house. You know… your money… my money… that kind of stuff…" Eri lied, she licked her lips (lying is a lot harder than you guys think!).

"But…" said Shuichi, causing Eri to hold her breath while fearing for the worst, "how could we have afforded something like this?"

"You… /are a rock star… and if we really had the intention of buying a big apartment, you wouldn't have needed my help any way/… asked your parents to help… and I asked mine…" said Eri, avoiding his curious gaze, "besides… I'm a model, in case you forgot!"

Shuichi recoiled at the sudden harsh tone.

"I'm sorry…" Shuichi said sadly. He felt like such a jerk, he knew how it must have sounded to Erika— accusing and annoying.

'Great.' Eri thought gloomily, 'I had to lose my temper…'

"I'm sorry too… for snapping at you… C'mon, let's eat," said Eri, taking Shuichi's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

'Weird. For some reason, I didn't seem to mind that she snapped at me. I was surprised—yes— but hurt? Not at all… It feels as though I'm already used to being snapped at,' thought Shuichi as he sat down on the mahogany table.

Meanwhile, in the Bad Luck's recording room. Hiro has been pacing around in front of K, who was now polishing a magnum.

"K…" said Hiro, a bit desperately.

"Two more days, Hiro-kun," K said calmly, "be patient."

—end of element—

note: It has already been day three and day four of Shuichi's disappearance. What would happen in the remaining two days? Dun dunn dunnn dunnnnn!!! :) Go on now… do the thing you've been dying to do since you started reading… REVIEW! Please… the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the rest (it helps if I know that people are actually reading what I write you know…)… No, I'm not blackmailing winks that's Tatsuha's job.


	10. element 8: Guiltiness

It's sad I tell you!! Could this next element be the end of Shuichi's amnesia? Could this element be the last of Erika? Could this element be the last element?? Oh! The horror! The horror!!!

Disclaimer: I already said that I already disclaimed everything I needed to disclaim.

Rating: Uhm… You be the judge… I've been getting complaints that I'm too damn wholesome for my own good…

Note: This might probably be the last time Eri will be present… so I guess you guys can rejoice now… I won't say anymore… :( Just… just… read and review okay?… :(

Probably my longest chapter yet…

**ELEMENT 8: **

**Guiltiness**

Guilt has been wrenching Yuki's heart for the past days.

Why did he always have to treat Shuichi like some piece of trash, when he knew deep inside that he loved the singer with all his heart?

The phone rang, echoing in the darkness and emptiness of the apartment.

Yuki decided days ago to operate the answering machine, although it was kinda annoying at first— he sort of gotten used to it after a while.

The answering machine said its line and Yuki listened carefully.

"Eiri," said a voice Yuki recognized as her editor, "you haven't released your winter story yet. Don't ruin the timing Eiri— it's only a few days 'til Christmas… people would want to buy romantic winter stories and stuff like that. Do you hear me Eiri? Please call me tomorrow… alright?"

Yuki sighed.

There had been a time when he celebrated Christmas… but it was a very long time ago, when his youngest sister, Rei, was still in Japan. But these days, he didn't feel like Christmas was worth celebrating. Screw Christmas stories! What would Christmas be without the one you love most?

'Only a few days left,' she thought miserably as she washed the dishes, 'what am I to do now?'

"Hey," said Shuichi as he entered the kitchen, "I should be the one doing the dishes! You already cooked!" He pried a plate out of Eri's hands and started attacking it with a soaped sponge.

"No… really," said Eri, trying to wrench the plate from the pink-haired ball of energy, "I'm almost done…"

"No, you should rest, you're getting pale…" insisted Shuichi.

For a second, their fingers touched; making Eri blush and release the plate.

"I don't want to," said Eri softly, looking as thought she was about to cry. 'If this won't work— nothing will.'

Shuichi looked at her carefully then sighed. "Okay, I give up," he said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender, "you do what you want… but I'm cooking dinner after my nap."

Eri nodded slowly and continued on her chore.

Eri took out a magazine from her bookshelf.

She had always wanted to read that particular issue, but never actually got around to doing it. (It was an article on Shindou Shuichi.)

She sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor of her tidy living room, hoping that Shuichi hadn't woken from his nap yet.

Eri read with immense interest as she browsed through his profile. She noticed that the words 'strawberry pocky' and 'Yuki' were repeatedly mentioned.

'Hmm… It seems he became more confident sharing about Yuki Eiri ever since the media-at-their-apartment-fiasco,' she thought, furrowing her brow as she read on, 'that's odd… they're supposed to be living together… So how come…?'

Her mind briefly replayed the incident about five days ago…

'Shuichi was alone when I almost hit him with my car,' she thought, 'what the hell could have happened to him and Yuki?'

She was pondering on the ambiguity of the situation, when a voice suddenly interrupted her concentration.

"Erika-chan."

"Oh, Shu-chan," Eri said, smiling slightly as she swiftly chucked the magazine out of sight.

"I'd like to prepare dinner now…"

"Oh. Right," Eri said, clapping her hands together, "groceries! I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay," Shuichi said, noticing the tip of the magazine protruding from under the table.

Eri hadn't noticed this, for she was already on her feet and headed for the door.

Eri stopped a few feet from the department store entrance, she couldn't comprehend why there were so many people gathering in front of the magazine/newspaper stand.

'Must be a celebrity,' thought Eri, as she tried to make her way through the thick crowd..

Eri made her way to the very center of the crowd and found herself face-to-face with the legend himself.

"Ooh! Ooh! Erika-san!" said Ryuichi said, excitedly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

Eri blushed. She didn't want this to happen. She only wanted to find out what was going on.

The crowd murmured in interest. "Isn't she Taka Erika?" "The model?" "I thought she was still in America…"

"Come Erika-san," said Ryuichi, his eyes glinting playfully, "let's talk in my apartment… it's been a while…"

"Look Ryuichi-san… I…I have some groceries to do…" said Eri, trying to unhook Ryuichi's arm from hers. 'I don't want to go back to the time when we were close… I can already feel their death stares…'

"You're so meeaaaannn…" said Ryuichi tearfully. He looked as though he was about to cry. A complete transformation from the charming Ryuichi she knew in America. He was… well… pitiful. It was too much for Erika to bear…

"Alright, alright. We can talk… but only for a few minutes before your fans pound me to mush…"

Shuichi read through his profile with much perplexity.

He was supposed to be (since he wouldn't believe it until Erika confirms it) the lead vocalist of a band named Bad Luck and one of the most sought-after guy in Japan, next to Sakuma Ryuichi.

'It doesn't make any sense,' said Shuichi to himself, 'Erika never mentioned any of this to me… even that I have a best friend named Hiroshi… and a— a lover by the name of Yuki Eiri, a novelist… and he… he…'

There were thoughts forcibly inserting themselves into his mind… sad memories… like some distant dream… But then again, it didn't feel like the thoughts were his at the first place… but somehow, it seemed— real… and…

He shook his head forcefully, as if doing it would shake out the confusion and chaos in his mind right now.

He then regretted doing it (the forceful shaking of head thing), because he immediately dizzy and collapsed.

"Please sit down, Erika-san," the serious Ryuichi said, as he sat opposite her.

"Look, Ryuichi… about the thing in America…" started Eri, but wasn't able to continue because Ryuichi cut her off.

"You were right, Erika-san… I was wrong… I shouldn't have forced you to be my friend because of what people might have said about us…"

"Demo… You were hurt, I shouldn't have said the things I said… I shouldn't have…"

Ryuichi leaned forward, looking at Eri's eyes. He just stopped when his face was only a few centimeters away from her face.

"You're still sick, Erika-san?"

Tears started forming in Eri's eyes.

"Yes…"

"How much time do you have left?"

"How did you…?"

"I asked your mother, na no da," Ryuichi said, suddenly becoming the bunny-loving energetic boy a few minutes ago, "she said you don't like her, na no da… She said you want to run away from home…"

Then he suddenly became serious again. "Tell me. How much time do you have left?"

"Only until the end of the winter…"

"You shouldn't resist treatments by doctors, Erika-san…"

"I… I don't think that I have the will to live anyway… I.. I don't have anything to keep me here…"

"How about Ryu-chan?" he asked hopefully, "Ryu-chan will pay for your treatment and Kumagoro will help! Kumagoro has money too!!"

"No… Ryuichi… this is something I have to face alone… I'm sorry… I do cherish the friendship you gave me… and I appreciate the offer…"

Eri stood up, ready to leave.

"Erika…" Ryuichi stood up, grabbed her arm, forced her to face him and looked at her straight in the eye, "I… I…"

Well, Eri never knew what Ryuichi was, because at that very moment, she collapsed unto his arms.

It was already dark when Shuichi woke up.

"I… I now remember… everything," he said to himself as he looked at the magazine, which lay on the floor beside him.

Then, he noticed the clock on the wall… It was already eight…

'Where is Eri? She said she'd be back before dinner…'

Ryuichi immediately called in his good friend and physician, Dr. Suguru.

He hugged Kumagoro tightly, as he looked at Eri's pale face.

"Everything's going to be okay…" Ryuichi assured Kumagoro, "she'll be fine… Don't worry too much about her, Kuma-chan…"

"How long has she stopped going to rehabilitation?"

"I… don't know. But I'm guessing two or three years ago…"

"That would explain why she's in this— fragile— condition. Ryuichi, please make sure that she's not stressed in any way… and…" Dr. Suguru wanted to tell Ryuichi the truth— that Eri was incurable— but couldn't find it in his heart to dismay the usually-cheerful boy.

"And…?" Ryuichi asked earnestly. 'Please don't tell me she's dying… there's so many songs we haven't sung… so many games we haven't played… so many things I haven't said…'

"And… be sure to contact her family… they might be worried about her not returning home…" he couldn't look at Ryuichi in the eye. He wanted so much to tell Ryuichi not to worry, but he felt like it would be lying, so he just left without another word.

Ryuichi looked at the doctor, nodded, but didn't say anything. 'He didn't tell me that she'll be fine… He didn't even say that I shouldn't worry at all…'

Does that mean she's really going to die?

It was already nine o'clock when Shuichi's worry increased.

He knew that there was a possibility that Eri was just so caught up with her shopping… but then again, there was a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach— and instinct told him that something horrible has happened.

The phone rang.

Shuichi almost jumped out of his skin.

He ran to the phone, and picked it up, assuming (actually, hoping) that it was Eri… but it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Sa-sa-sakuma-san?" Shuichi was now trembling. 'Darn it… how did he know I was here?'

—end of element—

note: Okay… I guess it's safe to stop here. :) Please read and review…

rant: Aargh! I hate the way it's going… I was supposed to end the complications here… and element 9 was supposed to be the last… but then… the characters were so hard to manipulate… aargh! I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or not but whatever it is… TELL ME!! Please… I'm utterly confused right now…


	11. element 9: Nothingness

Okay… so I decided that Erika needed one final chapter all to herself (and of course everything related to her…)… I guess she sort of deserves it…

Disclaimer: I already said that I already disclaimed everything I needed to disclaim.

Rating: Uhm… You be the judge… I've been getting complaints that I'm too damn wholesome for my own good… But I guess I would rate it an R… for the kissing scenes thing… :) Ahahaha… I'm not wholesome now… just felt like writing fluff… and a little tea… eh? Not making sense anymore huh?

Note: This will be the last time Eri will be present… so I guess you guys can rejoice now… I won't say anymore… :( Just… just… read and review okay?… :(

**ELEMENT 9: **

**Nothingness**

It was already nine o'clock when Shuichi's worry increased.

He knew that there was a possibility that Eri was just so caught up with her shopping… but then again, there was a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach— and instinct told him that something horrible has happened.

The phone rang.

Shuichi almost jumped out of his skin.

He ran to the phone, and picked it up, assuming (actually, hoping) that it was Eri… but it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Sa-sa-sakuma-san?" Shuichi was now trembling. 'Darn it… how did he know I was here?'

"Oh! Shuichi!" Ryuichi said happily, causing Eri to stir, "how lucky for me that the number in the notebook is wrong and I got to talk to you!"

"Huh? What number in the notebook? Whose notebook?"

"Oh… you don't know her really… she's my friend from America, Erika-san. She fainted a little bit and the doctor told me to call family members na no da!"

_'_That explains why she's not home yet…' Shuichi thought as Ryuichi ranted on and on about how much he and Kumagurou wanted to help in taking care of Eri. He barely resisted the temptation to ask about Eri's condition. 'You don't know her remember?' a voice in his head always reminded him.

"Oh Shuichi! I have to go call Erika-chan's mummy okay? I will dial wrong numbers and talk to you again… Bye- bye!" said the hyperactive Ryuichi before hanging up the phone.

Eri stared at the wall sadly, as she pretended to be asleep.

She knew that this was exactly what her mother had thought would happen to her if she didn't stop being such a… rebel. She tried to ignore the tears steadily forming in her eyes, but then she finally gave in and started sobbing so silently that Ryuichi could not hear.

Ryuichi was on the phone. He was saying things like "wrong numbers" and "Shuichi"…

'Wait a damn minute… Shuichi!' Eri's mind screamed as she tried to stand up. (It was useless, she was as weak as a dog without four legs…)

"Ryu…" Eri muttered.

"Erika-san's awake! Thank good doctor!" Ryuichi said, scurrying like a little child to her bedside, carrying a very "worried" Kumagurou.

"You didn't expect me to?" asked Eri weakly, "I didn't know you had that little faith in me…"

"No… no… no…" Ryuichi said, shaking his head forcefully, "I don't know what came over me… being surprised like that… I have faith in you…" He smiled sadly at the sight of his friend's condition. 'I have faith…'

"Could you please get me my bag Ryuichi?" Eri requested as she finally managed to sit up.

Ryuichi was only too happy to comply. He came in a few seconds later, holding Eri's bag with one hand and her address notebook in the other.

"I'm sorry I took it without permission," said Ryuichi, handing her the items, "the doctor said that I should call your family…" He then smiled widely, "I know your secret with Shuichi!"

Eri froze. 'Shit! Now he knows about Shuichi… So he probably knows I kidnapped him and made him live in my house…'

"You have a big crush on Shuichi na no da!!" said Ryuichi, jumping up and down with Kumagurou.

"Uh… yeah… of course… that's it… How did you find out?" 'Whew… good thing he's still as naïve as he was back then…'

"I called the number on your notebook… it said 'my residence' but then I called and Shuichi answered… Silly… Shuichi and Yuki are living together in _their apartment_… na no da!!! So… Shuichi is not in your house… but you want him to be na no da!!" he said all this while jumping and celebrating (for some weird reason) with his favorite bunny.

Eri wanted to sigh loudly, but just settled for a yawn. She couldn't understand what Ryuichi was saying, probably something about her hidden desire to be with Shuichi so she put his number and labeled it "my residence". She laughed inwardly at the weird logic Ryuichi had, that somehow made sense…

"So… what do you wanna do?" Ryuichi asked, sitting beside Erika, "do you wanna eat? Play? Eat? Sing? Play? Go somewhere?"

"I… I just wanna go home…" Erika told Ryuichi, "please…"

"Why?" Ryuichi asked, "no one's home…"

"I have to face some things and some people before I actually…"

Ryuichi kissed Erika on the lips, in the hopes of shutting her depressing thoughts up. He didn't really intend to do give any bad meaning to what he was doing… it was just that he already felt depressed and he didn't want Erika to feel the same.

Erika didn't complain or back away. She knew Ryuichi's intentions almost as much as she knew herself… She knew he was just trying to get rid of all sad emotions in her mind. She let herself enjoy this for a little while.

His kiss was like alcohol. It intoxicated her… drowned away her sorrows and woes. But then she knew that once it was finished… the problems she momentarily forgot would flood their way back into her mind. A kiss could only last for so long…

When Erika finally pulled away (due to loss of breath…),she noticed that Ryuichi's eyes weren't childish and shining, they were… serious… like when he stands in stage.

"Ryuichi…" she said softly, she touched Ryuichi's cheek briefly.

"Erika… I don't want you to…"

"I've stopped fighting, Ryuichi… and I will die… even before this winter's over…"

Ryuichi sighed and said, "then I will help you get home…"

Erika drove in a fairly fast pace, with Ryuichi beside her.

She was thankful that the snow was only falling slowly, as her car was hoodless.

She looked straight ahead. It was already ten in the evening and the roads were almost deserted, except for one black car.

Yuki finally managed to get himself out of his self-pitying state. He knew that Shuichi wouldn't come back if he didn't do something… he had to find the singer and bring him back before it was too late.

He groomed himself, as he had not done for the past couple of days, and took the keys to his car.

'Wait for me you brat… I'm finding you, wherever you are…'

Erika's heart skipped a beat when she realized that the car right beside hers was Yuki Eiri's sleek black car. She looked at it through the side view mirror.

Apparently, Ryuichi also noticed…

"It's Yuki!" he exclaimed a moment later, as if voicing Erika's thoughts, only he sounded happy.

Ryuichi was frantically waving to the writer.

Yuki noticed and opened his window.

"Hi Yuki! Where's Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked innocently, unaware of Eri's guilty look.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Yuki said emotionlessly.

"Hmm… I talked to him na no da! I called your apartment!!" said Ryuichi, not knowing that it was a wrong thing to say.

"You called my apartment and you said Shuichi was there?" Yuki asked, a bit confused, "tell your girl over there to pull over… we need to talk, Ryuichi."

Erika's car skidded to a halt as her heart did the same. She was going numb all over. 'This is it… I'm done for…' she thought as she miserably got down from her car.

Yuki paid no attention to the pretty raven-haired girl and her shifty movements, as he grabbed Ryuichi and forced the singer to explain himself.

"Anou…" started Ryuichi, "it all started when the dinosaurs were walking in the face of the Earth…"

"Skip to the current situation," Yuki snapped. It was ten thirty and his patience was wearing thin.

"Anou…" Ryuichi started again, "it was morning and I went to the store… I wanted to buy food for me and Kuma-chan… then people started crowding… they want me to sign some things for them… shirt… shorts… undies…dolls… papers mostly… then I saw Erika-chan…"

Yuki looked at the girl, as if she was some sort of major disturbance. 'She's the reason why this story is so long,' he thought as he resisted the urge to punch Ryuichi into narrating faster.

"So… I called the number on her notebook… and I heard Shuichi's voice…" Ryuichi finally finished the exasperating tale.

"So. Who owned this notebook?" Yuki asked.

"You weren't listening…" Ryuichi said, pouting, ('yep… you're right about that…' Yuki thought.) "I said Erika owned the notebook with the wrong numbers…"

"Well, then," said Yuki, "where is this notebook and where is… m… (barely resisting the urge to say "my") Shuichi?"

"I… uh…" Erika stammered, "uh…" She was gasping for air, 'I can't breathe… Oh shit… I feel dizzy…'

"Oh no! Don't stress her na no da!!" exclaimed Ryuichi, noticing Eri's difficulty, "I have the notebook… it even has an address in it… we have to go now Yuki…" "I drive okay?" Ryuichi told Eri.

Eri nodded, but she was still having a hard time breathing.

'Is he even allowed to drive?' was the question in her mind as she sat on the passenger's seat, 'oh well, either way…'

Yuki just stared at the zigzagging convertible, as he made his way into his own car. 'I'm guessing Ryuichi doesn't know how to drive…'

He read the address on the notebook and smirked, 'don't leave this time… okay brat?'

Shuichi clutched his rapidly thumping chest. 'That was too close… Sakuma-san would have told Tohma where I was right away and Tohma would have to Yuki…'

He shook his head. 'I shouldn't think about that author… he didn't want me to stay… he didn't want me to… even for Christmas…'

His gaze hovered over to the bookshelf. 'I did promise myself that I'd read one of Yuki's books someday,' he told himself, as he tried to select a title. There were a fair few Yuki books and he couldn't help but feel guilty. 'If I wasn't such a whiny brat… he would have done more work…'

Then before he actually grabbed a novel, he saw a notebook inserted between two of Yuki's books.

He took it and began scanning through the pages. 'It's… a diary…'

He read and reread the words "Eri's diary". 'Yuki's diary?' he asked himself. Then he noticed the handwriting. 'No silly,' he scolded himself, 'it's ERI…ka's diary…'

He started to read but a harsh knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Yuki stood there for what seemed like eternity (actually, just about thirty seconds), waiting for Shuichi or whoever was in there to open the door. He heard the shuffling of footsteps and was a bit relieved. 'Finally,' he thought.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He wanted to open the door, but then he had a strange feeling that whoever was out there, wasn't Erika. He debated with himself for a few seconds before finally decided to take a risk and open the door.

How bad could it be? It's not like the person outside could ever be…

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed, surprised and… confused at the same time, "how did you…?"

"Shut up you brat," Yuki said, as he entered and forced his lips against Shuichi's own.

Shuichi gladly wrapped his arms around the novelist's neck and returned the overly-passionate kiss. He wanted to feel Yuki again, to touch him, to kiss him… he missed the blond writer so much. He didn't even notice the tears that were running down his cheek.

"You idiot… you idiot…" Yuki whispered over and over as he kissed his Shuichi savagely, down the chin and then the neck.

All this time, he was longing to feel the genki singer, only he was too stubborn to admit it.

Shuichi moaned slightly at the feel of his lovers lips on his neck. He sighed contentedly as Yuki held him tight (afraid that if he held loosely the singer would slip out of his grasp again).

Yuki finally stopped and gasped for air.

"Yuki, I…" said Shuichi, "I'm sorry…"

"Let's just go home," Yuki said shortly, afraid that if he lost control, he would take Shuichi right there and then… but then again…

"Wait. Hold on…" Yuki said as he pulled out the notebook and started dialing Ryuichi's number.

"Ryuichi… (Hello na no da!) Are you driving? (Nope… /Ryuichi sulks/ Erika-chan is… we're visiting her family… We're very near now…) So you won't be back early?/Yuki was pleased/ (Nope… Erika-chan wants her family first… then we'll pick up things tomorrow…) SO… you won't come here at all tonight?/He was eying Shuichi hotly…/ (Nope. Tell Shuichi to take care of house for Erika… Until tomorrow… Bye bye!)"

"Well?" Shuichi asked, "what?… Uh… Why are you looking at me like that? Uh… Yuki…? You're scaring me…"

"You'll know soon enough…"

—end of element—

note: Okay… I guess it's safe to stop here. :) Please read and review…

rant: Aargh! I'm so disappointed in myself! I can't even write proper fluff! I'm a failure! whines, wails, kicks and screams Anyways, I had to stop while Yuki could still control himself… I don't want to go into details… (told ya I'm too damn wholesome for my own good..) But if you really want lemons in your tea… you must beg!! Like I begged my alter ego to show me how to write fluff… Review guys, okay?


	12. element 10: Emptiness

Waah! sobs uncontrollably Gomen nasai minna!!! Sorry I took so long… I was facing the worst case of writer's block in the history of the planet… and I had low grades… so I was depressed… sighs anyways, I decided to write that thing about Ryuichi and Erika… Sorry if this whole story isn't focusing _solely_ on Yuki and Shuichi— I just thought that you guys might like it if there wasn't too much Yuki and Shuichi thingies, which are getting a tad tedious… but don't worry… they have the next elements all to themselves… don't worry ne?

Disclaimer: I guess you guys have read so many fan fictions, you know the drill already… Clears throat I DO NOT own Gravitation and all the rest of the characters… However, some songies or new characters are mine… I guess that's about it… enjoy. :) So do not steal my Taka family from me, k?

Rating: Nope… won't tell… I don't know how to rate… but then again the whole story is rated R… :) Maybe not in this particular element though… Sorry to disappoint… :)

Note: This is a story revolving around Erika and Ryuichi… To make people understand what they went through four years ago… you will see this: before a flashback and this: ::::: after…

**ELEMENT 10:**

**(a sub-story) **

**Part 1: Emptiness **

**FOUR YEARS AGO**…

Taka Erika blankly stared out the car window, immersed in her own thoughts, not noticing the snow that was gently making its way to the grounds nor the decorations of green and red.

'I miss Japan,' she thought a bit bitterly, 'I don't want to be here… but then again… I can't do anything about it…'

She knew that she was sick… they didn't have to rub it in… but she wanted, more than anything, to just— die… Maybe in another lifetime she wouldn't have such over-protective parents and stupid illnesses… and maybe she would find someone who actually _loved _her, not out of pity…

"We're here…" her mom said as the car slowed down to a halt in front of a huge apartment.

'Great,' Eri thought bitterly, 'but at least this isn't the hospital anymore…'

Sakuma Ryuichi leaned back as the limousine glided smoothly down the busy streets of New York. He held his pink bunny closely and whispered words of assurances, since he was pretty sure Kuma was a worried as he was.

He looked happily at his manager who was fondly wiping his magnum.

"K-san!" he said suddenly.

"What?" asked the American manager, putting down his gun beside him.

"Where are we staying?"

"At an apartment owned by a Japanese fashion designer… Taka Keira…"

"I see," Ryuichi muttered in his serious tone.

"What's wrong Ryu?" K asked, peering over his sunglasses to look at the vocalist closely.

"Nothing K-san…" the famous Nittle Grasper singer said nonchalantly, "I just miss Tohma-san and Noriko-chan…" '…So much…' he added silently.

"Where the hell are you taking him K?!" Noriko demanded, slamming her fist at the dining table at Ryuichi's place.

"America," K said simply, "he's going to start a solo career there."

"But… but…" Noriko said, breathing unevenly.

For a moment, Ryuichi feared, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Noriko-chan…" Ryuichi muttered sadly, "I don't want to… be selfish…"

"Ryuichi…"

And that was when K had enough common sense to leave the two to talk.

"…I don't understand…" Noriko said softly, taking Ryuichi's hand, "why are you saying this?"

Ryuichi momentarily forgot he was holding Kuma, dropped the stuffed bunny to the carpeted floor, and held Noriko in his arms.

"I love you guys… so much… and it hurts me… seeing you guys spending more time with me than your families…" he said in his serious tone, "I don't want Saki to grow up thinking that her mommy doesn't love her…"

Noriko cried softly.

Ryuichi's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to hurt her… he hadn't meant for her to react like this.

"You're not a burden Ryuichi…" Noriko said sadly.

"I must do this… I mustn't be too dependent on you and Tohma… but I shall be back…"

"You promise then, baka?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I'll be back… especially when I have a challenger na no da!!!" he said happily, picking up the pink bunny and holding it close to his heart.

"Baka…" Noriko said affectionately, ruffling his olive green hair, "no one would be idiotic enough to challenge you…"

'Noriko and Tohma have always been supportive of me…' he thought as he got down the limousine after K, 'I guess I just have to do my best then…'

He took one look at the apartment and felt a sense of longing. But he had to be strong… so that he could stop being dependent for once.

Erika refused to speak to anyone that night. She didn't even smile at the people who brought their stuff from the car, she just… stretched out her bed and stared vacantly at the ceiling.

She couldn't stand the thought of staying in New York for who-knows-how-long while her friends were there in Japan… She couldn't stand being far away from them…

She finally decided to stop sulking and tried giving the new apartment a chance… after all, her sister did mention about having someone fun over…

"Oh," said Taka Keira (Eri's mom), "you must be Sakuma Ryuichi…" She smiled widely at the sight of the olive-haired boy and the pink bunny in his hands.

"Please… call me Ryu-chan!" exclaimed the hyper-active boy happily, "meet Kuma-chan!!!" waving his stuffed friend at Keira.

"Er… Right. C'mon then Ryu-chan," Keira said, "I'll show you to your room… K-san, would you like to come along?"

K shook his head, "I'm going to my family. I'll be with you tomorrow Ryuichi."

"Bye… bye K-san," Ryuichi said, after hugging the blond manager.

K merely raised a hand as he went out the door.

Eri could hear the commotion outside.

'Hm… must be that Japanese celebrity Haruko was talking endlessly about…' she thought as she chuckled to herself, 'she must be all over him by now.

She knew Haruko almost as much as she knew herself.

That's what sisters were for, right?

She laughed inwardly at the thought of being blood-related to that fangirl who did nothing but record every interview with famous people.

Haruko was obsessive, there was no doubt about it…

All of a sudden, Eri heard an alarmed cry and a crash from somewhere outside the room.

'Typical Haruko,' she thought, shaking her head as an image of Haruko clomping a famous artist, 'I guess when it comes down to it… I'm more mature than she'll ever be…"

"Ah!!" screamed Haruko, joyfully jumping up and down at the sight of the breath-taking vocalist, "Sakuma-san!!!"

Ryuichi smiled widely and waved.

Haruko jumped towards the green-haired boy and brought them crashing to the floor.

"Haruko!" her mother scolded, "show _some _manners to our guest…"

Haruko smiled shyly and bowed. "Gomen nasai… I was just so… thrilled… to see you here…"

"It's okay!" said Ryuichi, unfazed by the awkward greeting, "I'm thrilled to be here too…"

After a few seconds, Keira decided it was better if the other model showed him around.

"Come on then Ryuichi," Keira said, going towards Erika's room, "this way…"

Eri could hear footsteps coming closer.

She tried looking indifferent as she opened the door for her mom and Ryuichi (she heard her mom talking outside… that's how she knew the celebrity's name… aside from the fact that she was also a Nittle Grasper fan…).

"Hey mom," said Eri cooly, casually glancing every other second at the guest.

"Do you mind showing him around?" Keira asked, but Eri recognized that it was a command more than anything.

"Not at all…" said Eri. As much as she wanted to object, she realized that what her mom says, goes and this particular event was no exception. 'Whatever you say,' she added to herself.

She looked at Ryuichi carefully. She noticed that there was something different about him… although she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"I'm Ryu-chan," Ryuichi unexpectedly exclaimed, putting a halt on Eri's thoughts.

"Eh?" she was too awestruck to reply. She hadn't noticed before how incredibly… cute… this guy was.

"Ryu-chan!!! Nice meeting you, na no da!!" he repeated, shaking Eri's hand, "what's your name?"

"E-Erika…" she managed to say, despite the sudden tightening of her throat.

"Come on then!!" he said, tugging at her sleeve, "let's TOUR!!!"

She laughed and finally gave in. 'Man… Haruko's going to kill me…' she thought as she let Ryuichi run before her, still holding her hand.

Eri watched as Ryuichi hopped gleefully into the music store.

"Instruments?" a saleslady asked us politely.

"No thanks," Eri said.

"Microphone?"

Ryuichi's ears perked at the word. "Microphone?" he repeated, "can I buy one?"

"Microphone?" asked Eri, a bit puzzled, "don't you have those already?"

"One can never have too many microphones!" exclaimed the excited Ryuichi, who dashed after the saleslady, with Kuma in one hand.

Eri looked at the green-haired singer and shook her head laughingly.

After the trip to the music store, they sat comfortably in one of New York's fast food stands.

Eri didn't want to voice anything out just yet… she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say anyway… she wanted to know the tragedy behind the façade… she wanted to know everything about him… for a reason she couldn't understand…

"Why are you here, Erika-san?" asked Ryuichi in a serious tone, which surprised Eri.

"Um… You see… I'm a model…" said Eri, 'well… at least that's half of the reason I'm here… I hope he buys it though…'

"That's great!" said Ryuichi, genuinely happy, pretending he didn't catch her sigh of relief.

"How about you?" she asked politely. She knew that Ryuichi was a bit hard to fool, but she was thankful he didn't probe on the question further.

"I… decided to take a break… It was partly K-san's idea… but I guess I just needed to rest…" he said, gently hugging Kuma, "everyone needed a break…"

"You sound wistful…" Eri observed, placing her hands on the table and resting her chin on them.

"Yeah…" said Ryuichi, "I'm sorry… I don't mean to sound sad… I mean, we've just met…" 'Yet I feel so comfortable talking to you…' he added to himself.

"I don't mind…" said Eri, smiling widely, "you can tell me _anything_… I kinda do that stuff you know… comfort people and act like a friend-psychologist in times of need…"

"Thanks," said Ryuichi. 'Finally… someone who'd listen…' he thought as he looked at the cheerful model in front of him.

It was closing time and the food they've been munching on were long gone…

"Oh… sorry Ryu… we have to go… mom might get worried…" said Eri, tapping the green-haired boy's hand.

"Okie…" said Ryuichi cheerfully, carrying the bags containing the stuff they bought.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!" Haruko shrieked the moment Eri set foot inside the apartment.

"Eh?" asked Eri, puzzled at the weird behavior.

"I said… HOW… DARE… YOU?!" said Haruko, dramatically emphasizing each and every syllable.

"How dare I what?" asked Eri, "what did I do this time?"

Haruko just stared at her younger sister.

Eri immediately read what was on her elder sibling's mind.

"I DIDN'T!!!"

"YOU DID!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"DID TOO! YOU EVIL SCHEMER!!"

"I did not… come on Ryuichi," Eri said, pulling the said singer and leading him up the stairs, "let's leave that i_nsane_ fan girl…"

"You come back here and _look_ into my eyes…" said her sister stubbornly.

"But I didn't… idiot," muttered Eri, panting a bit when they reached the top of the stairs.

"What was that all about na no da?" asked the puzzled Ryuichi.

"Nothing," said Eri reassuringly as they continued to walk down the hall into their separate rooms, 'and I actually thought she was different now...'

Eri couldn't sleep that night, even after she spent hours writing on her journal. She was too overwhelmed by powerful emotions from deep within her heart... confusing her and leaving her in ambiguity.

She didn't understand why she felt so different…

But somehow, she knew, the emptiness in her heart had disappeared…

The next day, Eri woke up early and had the sudden urge to cook breakfast.

She walked down the stairs, careful not to wake any of the other models in the apartment— or Ryuichi for that matter… but when she arrived at the bottom of the steps, she found that her mission was a bit impossible.

"We need to talk," said Haruko, eyeing Eri scarily.

"… um… I really need to… cook breakfast…" muttered Eri, a bit frightened at the look Haruko was giving her. This was one of those moments when Eri questioned her sister's sanity.

"What _were _you doing with Sakuma-san last night?" asked Haruko with much vehemence.

"Nothing!" said Eri, slowly backing away from her terrifying sister. 'Haruko must be drunk… or high…' she reassured herself, 'or maybe this is normal fan girl reaction.... she can't be _crazy _again…'

Haruko slapped Eri, something she had actually been wanting to do for the past two years. She smiled a twisted smirk as she watched her younger sister slowly crawl away from her, holding one hand on her cheek.

"I really didn't…" said Eri, begging silently that any of the others would wake up. 'I don't want this… I don't want this again…' she thought as she tried to get up.

"You were always a schemer Erika," Haruko said, randomly kicking things as she approached the crouching figure, with her eyes glinting menacingly, "you were always out to get what I wanted… Akito… Riku… Hisashi…"

"Dammit Haruko!" exclaimed Eri, "I was never out to get whatever you wanted…"

"Liar," Haruko hissed, landing a heavy fist on the younger girl's jaw.

Eri closed her eyes and tasted blood. _This wasn't helping at all… _'I can fight back… but I shouldn't…'

She could feel the blows her deranged sister was giving her but she didn't care, she just remained in her passive-defensive position…

That was the last thing she remembered before she finally lost consciousness…

Ryuichi awoke with a start, breathing heavily as he clutched the frightened Kuma to his chest.

He didn't know why he felt like he had just ran a mile. He tried asking Kuma about it, but all he had was a gruff reply.

"Let's go check on our new friend then… just in case … but it's probably nothing …" Ryuichi reassured his stuffed friend, "don't worry Kuma..."

He tiptoed quietly out the door, careful not to wake any of the other occupants of the house. The worried singer heard some unfriendly bickering but ignored them as he made his way to Eri's room on the other side of the residence.

"Knock knock!!" said Ryuichi as he gently tapped on Eri's door.

No reply.

"Knock knock knock na no da!!!" said Ryuichi with more cheerfulness, as he tried blocking out any painful images his imagination was conjuring.

No reply.

He could her whimpering, sobbing and Kuma's constant insistence that Eri was the source of the said sounds.

He ran.

Haruko's eyes went wide with horror when she realized that it wasn't a dream.

She placed a trembling hand on her lips as she slowly backed away. She shook her head forcefully, as if trying to block out the image in front of her. She let out a whimper and dropped on her knees unto the carpeted floor. 'I'm sorry Erika… I'm sorry… I thought I was just dreaming… and I was finally in control… I'm so sorry…' she thought, hoping her unconscious sister still could read her mind.

Ryuichi ran all the way down the stairs. He didn't know what Kuma was trying to say, so he decided to go check it out for himself.

He gasped when he saw his new friend, Erika, sprawled on the floor at an odd angle.

"Erika-chan!" cried Ryuichi, bending over and feeling for a pulse.

He felt one…

She was alive… barely.

"Tohma-chan," Ryuichi had said a week ago, "I'm leaving for America…"

Tohma didn't respond, he just looked at Ryuichi with those piercing green eyes.

"Um… will Tohma miss Ryu-chan?" asked the olive-haired singer, timidly.

"Of course," said Tohma truthfully, putting his arms around the lovable vocalist, "we will all miss you Ryuichi…"

Ryuichi sighed as he lost himself in his friend's embrace.

"I don't want you to worry na no da…" said Ryuichi, finally returning the hug.

"Ryu… it's normal to worry for the people you really care about…"

_It's normal to worry for the people you really care about…_

'So… does that mean I care for Erika? It's… impossible… I just met her yesterday…' thought Ryuichi as he put an arm under her neck, under her knees and lifted her off the floor, 'but nobody's ever looked at me as a person before… It was always _Ryuichi the Nittle Grasper vocalist _or _Sakuma-san the famous one… _It was never Ryuichi the normal guy with normal feelings…'

He opened the door to his room and placed Eri on his bed. He took out a kettle, placed it on the stove and started boiling water.

He hummed to himself as he brought out a towel and soaked it in warm water. He secretly wished that she wouldn't suffer anything permanent from the ordeal.

"Be okay… okay Erika-chan?" Ryuichi told the limp figure on his bed, "be better…"

Eri's eye twitched a little at the sound of Ryu's voice.

"… uh… wha—"

"Shh… don't speak yet…" said Ryuichi, wiping her forehead with the damp cloth, "just rest…"

"What happened?" asked Erika, opening one eye, ignoring the pout Ryuichi was giving her.

"I don't know… don't you remember?"

"I…" (_I don't want to tell anyone what happened…) _"…don't remember…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…"

"That's not it… it's just that… I don't want Haruko to be in trouble because of me…" she said, tears forming in her cerulean eyes.

"I understand," Ryuichi said, sitting beside the worried model, "I would also do everything to protect the ones I love…"

—end of element 10 part 1—

notes: GOMEN! GOMEN! (I feel like speaking in Cebuano today… 'Pasensya kay nawagtang akong utok kadjut…') (translation: 'Pardon because my brain disappeared for a while…') Hehehe!! I will upgrade element 11 (the continuation of the Eri-Ryu series) the day after tomorrow I guess… sorry for the delay… School was making me extremely busy.. . Thanks to those who read… and of course, thanks to those who reviewed…

… Oh and about the lemons!! I think they'll be in element 12 or 13… not sure… will finish it first! hastily encodes weird words in a weird scene Ja matta!!!


	13. element 11: Weakness

Damn writer's block! I know it sucks but this was the best I could come up with… but… sobs Sorry if this whole story isn't focusing _solely_ on Yuki and Shuichi— I just thought that you guys might like it if there wasn't too much Yuki and Shuichi thingies, which are getting a tad tedious … they have the next elements all to themselves anyway… so don't worry ne?

I finally realize why the original gravitation supposedly starred Ryuichi— it's because it's pretty easy to obsess over him ne? Hehe… Just look at me… raving like a Ryuichi fan girl!

Good news: I will be posting my element 12 sometime within the week… and I am planning to finish this before the snow actually stops… :)

Disclaimer: I guess you guys have read so many fan fictions, you know the drill already… Clears throat I DO NOT own Gravitation and all the rest of the characters… However, some songies or new characters are mine… I guess that's about it… enjoy. :) So do not steal my Taka family from me, k?

Rating: Nope… won't tell… I don't know how to rate… but then again the whole story is rated R… :) Maybe not in this particular element though… Sorry to disappoint… :)

Note: This is a story revolving around Erika and Ryuichi… To make people understand what they went through three years ago… you will see this: before a flashback and this: ::::: after… Oh yeah… I'm not sure of the names of Ryuichi's family members… so I just made them up! :)

**ELEMENT 11:**

**(a sub-story) **

**Part 2: Weakness**

**THREE YEARS AND SIX MONTHS AGO**…

Eri stared at the ceiling as she thought about the doctors and their stupid diagnosis. She knew that they were right: she needed the operation… but she also discerned that she had her limitations. Her irrational fear of blood and blood loss was one of her said boundaries.

'The operation might be lifesaving… but it would only prolong my suffering…' she had told Ryuichi that morning, 'I don't want them playing and tinkering with my insides Ryu-chan…'

'Me neither,' Ryuichi had agreed.

Once alone in her room, Eri pulled out her notebook and started writing.

"It's been six months… and the snow that I saw the first time I was here is nowhere to be found. Of course, I already noticed the disappearance since spring— but summer just had a way of making you forget that this place actually experiences winter… Okay… Bickering…"

"Anyway… I some of my friends from Japan called me this morning. They said that they saw the show last night (which was televised in the morning) and they thought it was cool that I had the famous Nittle Grasper singer for a friend (it was a modeling show, where I got to have Ryu-chan as an escort…). I didn't know how to react, so I just merely laughed and told them it was no big of a deal… but deep in my heart— I feel overwhelming joy for having found Ryu-chan (he always insisted I call him that)… and Kuma too…"

"…I know that Ryui— Ryu-chan— has been sad for the past days. Although I've managed to make him smile, I don't think I've succeeded in making him happy… I guess he just misses Japan as much as I do… Sometimes, I can feel his sadness…"

She heard shuffling footsteps outside her door and immediately tucked her notebook inside her pillowcase. She placed her arms under her neck and stretched out on her large bed, continuing her hobby (staring at the ceiling, what else?).

"Erika-chan, it's Kumagurou," said a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's open," Erika said simply, not bothering to make herself look presentable, still lying on her back, looking at the strange patterns she had painted with Ryuichi a week ago (he said it was to 'take her minds off her sadness'..).

"Hi…" said Ryuichi, bringing some fries and ice cream into the room, then sitting Indian-style on the floor next to her.

"Hey… how's the food?" asked Eri politely, plopping herself on her elbow and noticing the packages the singer was bringing.

"Yummy…" he said, "Kuma also shows his approval."

"hmm…" Eri approved as she dipped one fry in ice cream and placed it in her mouth, "Kuma has good taste…"

Ryuichi didn't respond. He just ate more and more until he heard Kumagurou complain. (Or at least, he _said_ he heard the bunny speak…)

"Ryuichi… Ryu-chan?" asked Eri, noticing the solemn expression he had, "Is there something wrong?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Erika-chan… but I would like to ask you the same question…" he said, looking into her bluish-green eyes, "is there something wrong?"

Eri managed to put on a brave smile. "I'm okay Ryu-chan…" she said. "Really," she put in hastily when she noticed Ryuichi frown a little.

"I'm okay…" she repeated.

If only she could convince herself.

K had noticed something different about the Nittle Grasper vocalist ever since their first arrival in America a few months ago. K had come to realize that there was something awfully— mature about Ryuichi… or maybe it was just that confusing spark in his eyes.

He shook his head a little before getting into the limousine and driving off to pick up a certain green-haired bunny-lover. He knew that the change was a good thing— it was showing how well Ryuichi has dealt with the situation…but he only hoped that the singer wasn't pretending to be happy…

He didn't know that what he dreaded was actually what was happening…

Ryuichi knew that people thought he was happy. He realized that every time he says "na no da" or any other weird things, everyone would think that everything was fine and dandy in Ryuichi-land.

But it wasn't.

Nothing was fine.

He half-expected Tohma and Noriko to come and visit or even call on his phone, but after the first five months, he gave up waiting. He should have guessed that they would immediately forget about him… he should've guessed that they wouldn't be bothered by his absence at all.

He fell into depression.

No one noticed. They didn't even recognize his fake smiles and phony cheerfulness as he continued doing what he was paid to do— singing and escorting models in their shows.

But Erika was a different story.

Erika was the best friend he ever had. She was funny, nice and sweet; and she never looked at him like he was a freak or a super star— she was different… entirely different.

He liked her very much, but he didn't want to get too attached to her. He just recently discovered, after a conversation with Kumagurou (yes, the pink bunny _does _talk— only not in public…only when no one else is listening…), that he was cursed and that everyone he cares for would disappear… just like his family and relatives…

He was afraid… that if he liked her too much, she would disappear as well…

Eri heard the limousine outside their door and ran "excitedly" (one has to pretend ne?) towards Ryuichi's room, stopping right outside the singer's door.

"Oy, Ryu-chan!!" she exclaimed "happily", knocking on his door a bit forcefully, "K-san's here!!"

She heard a crash, then something breaking, then hurried footsteps coming towards the door.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Eri, trying to peek into the room behind the slightly panting singer, "what are you hiding?"

"Nothing na no da!!!" said Ryuichi, blocking her view with Kuma's big head, '_it's a surprise for your birthday..._' He bolted the door and then scrammed down the stairs, screaming "Race me! Race me!"

Eri started to follow the hyperactive Ryuichi, but suddenly stopped. She grimaced and cringed as she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She keeled over and fell to the floor in a heartbeat.

Ryuichi turned around a bit to see if Erika was catching up to him or not. He was a bit frightened when he didn't see the black-haired model behind him. He ran up the stairs in a hurry, forgetting about their tardiness.

It was around noon when Eri finally came to.

The sun was already at its zenith, shining over the busy streets of New York and daunting the people to wear some protective gear over their heads. It was powerful these days… it was summer after all.

Eri blinked a couple of times before everything came into perfect focus. She felt Ryuichi's hand on her forehead as he checked her temperature.

"You were a bit hot this morning Erika-chan… you should not work today…" Ryuichi said, wiping Eri's forehead with a warm damp cloth.

"Why are you here? K-san must be really mad…" said Eri, holding Ryuichi's hand (the one with the damp cloth), stopping him from giving her a headache (he was _scrubbing _her head… the idiot…).

"K-san understood that I wanted a break na no da," he said, finally taking the hint, "Kuma-chan and I want to take care of Erika-chan!!"

"Are you sure Kuma-chan wouldn't mind?" Eri asked, amused at the thoughtfulness of the singer, "I mean… it's not exactly fun to take care of sick weaklings, ne?" She still felt lightheaded and a bit dizzy, but having Ryuichi there seemed to make her ignore the pain quite easily.

"Of course Kuma-chan doesn't mind!" Ryuichi said briskly, "Ryu-chan promised to do all the work… does Erika-chan want water? Soda? Coffee? Milk? CD? What does Erika-chan want?? Anou…"

Eri sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her, "thanks Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan… I guess I just want to rest for a while…"

'I like taking care of her,' Ryuichi thought as he gently touched her forehead, and placed his pink bunny for Erika to hold, 'Erika-chan's just like Ryurie-chan...'

"Oniisan!!" Ryurie screamed, while flailing her arms wildly, "put me down!!"

"No…" Ryuichi teased, cackling unmercifully at his younger sister.

"I'll throw up on you," she threatened, emitting weird choking sounds and making funny faces, as if to confirm what she just said.

"Oh, alright… no throwing up," he said as he carefully put her down, "I'll tell mom you were drinking..."

"Eh? Drinking what?" she asked with a genuinely-confused expression.

Ryuichi laughed and shook his head. "Nothing," he said, running up the stairs and into their house.

"You evil brother you!!" Ryurie exclaimed, running after her brother and glomping him to the floor, "and I actually wanted to give you a present…"

"A puresento?" Ryuichi asked, mildly surprised, "what is it?"

"Open it!!" said the hyperactive girl happily, "I know it's a bit childish but you need a companion too ne? Take care of it for me na no da!!!"

"Sure," he said, pulling out a pink bunny and hugging it, "I'll take care of it for you…"

He slept on the couch that night, while Eri slept on his bed... alone. (Kuma was still with Erika…) Not that he minded of course.

But the couch had painful memories…

He was sleeping on the couch waiting for his family to come home. He wanted to see them the moment they got into the house since he missed them so much (and the couch was just beside the door…).

It was a winter day, many years ago. It was a dark night and there was so much snow around. He stayed home precisely because of that reason… (also the fact that he had "work" to do with Tohma and Noriko…)

His family left for Kyoto to visit a sick relative. They were a bit disappointed that he couldn't come, but they hid their emotions well and just bid him good-bye.

He awoke with a start, breathing a bit heavily and shaking all throughout his body. He took a deep breath and looked at the wall clock.

It was eleven thirty.

'They should have been here two hours ago,' he thought.

Twelve midnight.

He could hear the sounds of sirens and cars zooming past their house… and then the phone.

"Hello…" he greeted the caller.

"Ryuichi-san," the voice on the other line said, which Ryuichi immediately recognized Tohma's.

"Whaddya want?" he asked groggily, sitting up and stretching his limbs.

"Ryuichi-san… it's about your parents… and sister…" the keyboardist said slowly, hoping that Ryuichi wouldn't faint or do anything stupid.

"What about them?" the singer asked, his voice trembling with fear, "tell me Tohma! What happened?!" 'Oh no… it can't be… it was just a dream…'

"They are in the hospital… morgue…"

Ryuichi couldn't speak. He felt every nerve in his body grow numb, he forgot about the phone in his hand and dropped it on the floor. He placed both his hands on his face and sniffed.

A few moments later, his whole body was wracking with sobs.

He was angry— mostly with himself— devastated— mostly because _he _was the cause— and most of all, sad— because they cheated… they left without him…

He took the pink bunny Ryurie gave him and held it tight.

"Looks like we're the only ones left…"

Erika awoke with a start. She immediately sat up and searched for the sound that was continuously pulling her from her much-needed slumber. She cautiously approached a trembling Ryuichi, who was drenched in cold sweat (despite the fact that the room was air conditioned).

"Ryuichi…" muttered Eri, brushing a hand against the singer's forehead. She could see tears running down Ryuichi's cheek and the expression of hurt on his face. She picked up Kumagurou, placed the said pink bunny in the arms of its rightful owner, sat on the floor, leaned her head on the couch, willed the pain to go away and fell asleep.

—end of element—

L Jil: hehe! You have writer's block and I don't!!! sticks out tongue I can easily tell by how horrible this element has become…

Jwei Lih: you really don't have to rub it in you know… glares anyways… I don't see _you _writing anything…

L Jil: secret! I'm posting it later!

Jwei Lih: I need a doctor… /sniffs/

L Jil: want me to write your next element?

Jwei Lih: whatever… /sleeps/

L Jil: you're welcome… /laughs like a maniac while looking at sleeping figure/ yes! the next element's mine!! I didn't even have to drug her to get her to agree!


	14. element 12: Closeness

"Hmmm… saying this hurts me more than it will ever hurt you… but… the end is near… I will cry now… Oh yeah… Eri's still present… apparently, some invisible force is preventing me from taking her out of the story… but this element won't be based on her…" (that was what Jwei Lih wrote for you guys— isn't it obvious? _I, _L Jil Amber Christensen, do not cry…)

**L Jil's note**: due to some unavoidable circumstance— I, L Jil Amber Christensen, am your authoress for this element and hopefully the next ones… sardonic laugh do not fear! Our writing styles are quite similar— so you won't notice a difference… except maybe for the facts… laughs again anything goes, ne?

**L Jil: **don't worry Magi Gouzoo... I'm not a big fan of that girl who got to take Shuichi home and Ryuichi's heart as well-- but she's not mine... so I basically have no right whatsoever to delete her whole existance... don't worry-- I'm sure Jwei Lih understands... FINALLY someone complained against Erika... I was starting to worry there weren't enough Ryu fans out there!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own gravitation… however, I will tell you that I DO own a pink bunny that looks almost-exactly like Kumagurou…

The song here: Too Much To Ask is also not mine— it's Avril Lavigne's…

Legend: _**flashbacks or statements from the past are bold and in italics**… /_**Shuichi's thoughts in flashbacks are bold**…/_Yuki's thoughts during flashback are italic… _(take note: I said "thoughts"… so even if it looks like they are arguing… it's actually just a mere coincidence of their reactions…) '_by the way… this is a song'_

Rating: definitely R… I do want to WARN you people that _my _R and _Jwei's _R are two different things… my R tends to be more… er… "scary" that Jwei's… I mean c'mon… SHE rates _a single kissing scene _an R!! so when I say R— I mean ARRR!!! Lemony-angsty R!!!

**ELEMENT 12: **

**Closeness**

Shuichi took a step back the moment he saw the strange gleam in his lover's eyes. He knew that whenever Yuki had this sultry look, the author wanted him… but still, he felt a pang of anxiety as a certain familiar-yet-awfully-distant sensation returned to him…

From somewhere in the darkness, Shuichi could hear a song— that he could easily relate to, as if he wrote the song…

'_Every time I try to make you smile… _

_you're always feeling sorry for yourself… _

_every time I try to make you laugh… _

_you can't, you're too tough…_

_you think you're loveless…_

_is that too much that I'm asking for?'_

Overcome by the sudden rush of emotions, Shuichi suddenly slumped to the floor, covered his face with his hands and cried…

He cried all the misery… pain… confusion… anger… sadness… anguish… torments… every feeling and everything he had been experiencing from the moment he left his lover's house. He felt his body tremble violently with each sob but ignored it… he ignored everything around him...

He just wanted to cry…

No matter how hard he tried… no matter how hard he tried to forget about what had happened and content himself with the fact that Yuki was finally there— but everything that happened came back and was clear as crystal in his mind.

'_But every time I try to make you smile… _

_You always go and feel sorry for yourself… _

_Every time I try to make you laugh… _

_You stand like a stone… _

_Alone in your zone… _

_Is it too much that I'm asking for?_'

Yuki looked at the figure in front of him and suddenly felt like a jerk. He remembered too… he remembered everything he said that night and discerned that his lover did too.

He wanted to undo it all if only he could…

But as human as Yuki Eiri was, he couldn't turn back time… he could only comfort.

"Shuichi…" he took a step forward, determining to undo as much hurt as he possibly could.

Shuichi held up a hand, halting Yuki, and said, "I'm f-f-fine… Y-Yuki…" He tried to look up but he was afraid to face Yuki again.

He remembered everything…

"_**Yukii!! It's SNOWING! There's Yuki all over the place! Let's go outside!"**_

**/I only wanted us to spend some time together…/**

_I hate snow… but I never told you about it…_

_**Yuki only grunted in response.**_

_**"Aww c'mon Yuki! Don't be such a killjoy…**_

**I only wanted to enjoy a beautiful day with you…/**

_I just don't want to ever remember what happened during winter about two years ago…_

_**"Shut up. I'm having a headache…"**_

_**"I guess you should quit smoking then… I hear that it's bad for your health…"**_

**/But you couldn't see that— you never noticed that everything I do is for you…/**

_You shouldn't have said too much… you should've shut up and left me to sulk…_

_**"My cigarettes don't give me headaches… you do."**_

**I loved you Yuki… I still do… but it hurts…/**

_I love you Shuichi… I love you so much… I didn't realize what I said until it hung in the air… I love you and I'm really sorry…_

_**"O-o-okay… I'll… I'll go now…" ('please stop me Yuki or at least act sorry, even if you don't say the words out loud…')**_

**You never stopped me…/**

_I could hear you silently plead for me to stop you… I was too stubborn and stupid… but that doesn't mean that I didn't care…_

_**"You do that… and don't come back 'til the snow stops…"**_

_I prayed, to whoever was up there, everyday since that day, that you would come back to me… I'm sorry…_

"I'm fine…" he said, more forcefully that time, facing Yuki and looking determinedly into his golden eyes, "…it's still snowing Yuki…" Shuichi didn't care if tears were still flowing down his cheeks, he only wanted to let Yuki see how much ache the whole thing had caused him...

Yuki looked at the heliotrope eyes and felt the hurt inside them... He knew that nothing could ever take back what had happened… and what he had said…

The author didn't realize that tears were also going down his cheeks…

Right then and there Shuichi knew…

He knew that Yuki was sorry for what he had done— and said…

He knew that his lover never meant any of the things to happen…

And best of all, he knew Yuki loved him…

… after all that had happened, Shuichi realized that all he ever wanted and needed, was to know that Yuki cared… and nothing else…

Shuichi stood up and held Yuki, letting his lover cry on his shoulders. He kissed the blond locks that were drenched in sweat and whispered gently, "it won't be too late when the snow clears… 'coz I— I am still here…"

Yuki wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled Shuichi closer to him, as he whispered "sorry" over and over and over and over again.

They just stood there, for who-knows-how-long, clinging unto each other's bodies, as if they would die if they let go.

And somehow they knew, every wound in their hearts have been healed…

—end of element—

**L Jil's note: **(sorry if it's a bit short…)you'd think that this was the end ne? Nope… nope… nope… Jwei Lih promised you lemon didn't she? And although she is currently in a delicate condition— I will write it… as some sort of lemony finale…

))"

**Time to review… **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Will write faster if I know that many people read...**


End file.
